


"Tainted Love" chp 1

by TheTeapotOfFandoms666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6805396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTeapotOfFandoms666/pseuds/TheTeapotOfFandoms666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lucifer is rolling around in Sam's head, he never though he would meet his soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You had never been anything special. You where just another random, human women, just another hunter. The only difference you thought was that you where friends with the famous boys and hunted with them. You where so very wrong.   
After Sam had been sent to the mental ward, you rushed there; you felt your heart drop. For you had been in one of those hellholes yourself. Little did you know who else you would see, well who would be seeing you once you got there.   
“ Sam! Oh god, are you ok?” You said as they opened the door, Dean was already there and smiled weakly at you. You walked over to Sam’s bed, he once filled with life and kindness eyes, where now filled with pain and tiredness. You knew he hadn’t slept in days. While you where talking to him, you felt like you where being watched. You shrugged it off for the boys didn’t tell you that Lucifer was taking a front row seat in Sam’s head. Lucifer had stopped messing with Sam’s head once you walked in. It wasn’t because he got bored or anything or the sorts. If anything he was in shock. His icy blue eye’s had locked onto you. For some reason his messing with Sam, and they way you looked at Sam. Made him feel, was the bad for what he had been doing to him? Well that was a new sensation to him for sure. Which was one of the first things that made him slowly grow attached to you.   
After a few minutes Dean had explained what happened which made you upset but you didn’t flip, if anything you felt awful that Sam was stuck in a place like this. You saw Sam press on his scar, which you reached over and gently moved his hands apart. You smiled softly at him, looking into his deep, hazel, eyes,  
“ Sam, I have something else that might help with keep your mind away from Lucifer. I don’t know what he is saying or doing to you now but I think this will help, so please forgive me for being childish but here.”  
You looked around in your shoulder bag then pulled out a stuffed moose. It looked like it had been held quite a bit. For the stomach area had a little dent in it. Sam couldn’t help but laughed softly, Dean blinked then couldn’t help but smile himself. For Sam it felt great to laughed. You then smiled as you handed it to him.  
“ Now, whenever you want to push away Lucifer. Think of your “ happy place”, than hug the moose tightly, instead of hurting yourself by pressing on the scar. I know it’s silly but I don’t want you to be in as much pain. I-I hope this helps.”  
Sam pulled you into a huge hug then chuckled softly as he gently nuzzled the top of your head.  
“ ______. Thank you for doing this. I can’t believe you got me a moose though, really?”  
He pulled back and smiled lightly as you grinned then giggled and gently tapped his nose then got off the bed.   
“ Of course I did, Mr. Moose. Now, I will stay as long as I can, Dean do you mind getting us coffee?”  
“ Sure ____.”  
You thanked him then pulled up a chair and started to talk to Sam, you could tell he enjoyed the distraction. Meanwhile Lucifer crossed his arms over his chest, he for some reason did not liked when you where so close to Sam, he felt a boiling sensation in his stomach. Which then made the room start to get really cold? Dean came back with the coffees then raised his brow as he felt the sudden coldness in the room.   
“ Hey, guys is it really cold in here out of no where? “  
The boys both looked at each other as they both thought the same thing.  
Is Lucifer really just in Sam’s head?  
After Cas had gotten Lucifer into his own head. You only felt worse. You loved al three of the boys, you just whish you could have taken Cas’s place instead. After Meg had helped Cas to the bed you decided to stay while Sam and Dean had left. You wanted to make sure Cas would be ok before trying to move again. You searched through your bag; you smiled as you pulled out a book. You asked Meg if it would be ok to read to Cas. She nodded.  
“ I see no problem with that.”  
You then cracked open your book and started to read Alice In Wonderland. This continued on till Cas had finally gotten better. Meanwhile, Lucifer had come to love hearing you read stories to them. You put in so much passion into doing each voice and reading it like you where in the story it’s self. With each gentle flick of the page turning, Lucifer would beg in his head for you to not stop reading. Of course you wouldn’t. Not till you got to the end of a chapter. That’s what he liked about you, you never stopped in the middle, and you made sure that the story was mostly told from all sides before you closed the book. This was another of the many things he had come to like about you. He then sat back during one of your story telling when he realized something. His feelings weren’t just anything little thing. He felt it in his chest and slowly sat up while staring at you. You looked up and over to where he was sitting and he swore that you where looking right at him. Though all you saw was a wall, but felt the feeling of eyes on you. He felt his chest tighten, why did he feel like he just got rejected. As he then snapped back to what he realized. His chest loosened but then felt on fire. He didn’t like you; he was in love with you. At that instant he gasped and grabbed at his right shoulder. He felt like something was being burned into him. He rolled up his sleeve to see half of a black heart shaped, tattoo that was now on his shoulder. At the same time you gasped and gripped your right shoulder as well.


	2. Tainted Love chp2

You got up and rolled up your sleeve, you gasped as you saw what looked like a tattoo of half a black heart. You looked at Meg confused as she then sucked in a breath, and shook her head. You turned to Cas as he stared at you. Meg then let out a soft laugh as she crossed her arms.  
“ Well aren’t you lucky?”  
“ F-For what? “  
You tried to rub off the mark but hissed at it only burned, it then hurt Lucifer too. Which cased him to thrash and send a near by vase of flowers to the floor. You jumped then looked between both Meg and the broken vase.  
“ Meg, what the fuck is going on?” You tried to say calmly.  
“ You my sweet, just got picked to be a soul mate.”  
“ TO WHO?”  
Meg smirked and crossed her arms over her chest as she snapped her figures, making the vase return to normal.   
“ That, I can’t tell you. It’s not my place.”  
After Cas was healed and things went back to normal for a bit, about two months passed when things started to get odd. You felt like you constantly had eyes on you, wherever you went too. You also kept having a single rose being placed in your bed. At first it freaked you out because none of the boys or Cas did it. You did research but nothing could be found. So the boys finally let it go, but you didn’t. That night you summoned someone you thought could help, Crowley. Once her appeared he dusted off his jacket.  
“ Ah, ____. So what is the pleasure I can do for yo-“  
His eyes went straight to your mark; he stood quite as you looked at him oddly. He was never quite.   
“ Crowley, I need you to help me find out who gave me whatever the hell this is, and who keeps giving me roses! If it’s one of your demons, I swear I will kill them for playing this sick joke on me!”  
You held up the demon slaying knife as Crowley then started to laughed, he then wiped his eyes.  
“ Oh, Darling it is not any of my demons you need to worry about. In fact there is a story. If an archangel finds his/ her soul mates. The both get half of a mark of some sort. Yours is a heart, and by the color I am surprised you haven’t thought harder as to whom it could be. “  
Your mouth dropped open then slowly traced your half-heart shaped mark. You looked at Crowley and asked who it was. Once you found it was Lucifer, you felt your heart stop in your chest. You then didn’t say anything for a good minute till you let Crowley out of the devil’s trap.   
“ You can go now.”  
He nodded then was gone.  
Lucifer felt the gentle touch on his mark where you touched it. He shrived lightly which made his wings twitch. He then sighed, lying on his bed. He then shot up out of his bed as he heard you calling out to him. He quickly zapped himself there. He saw your beautiful face, which seemed to melt his ice-cold heart. He went to open his mouth and stepped forward but then saw you throw a lighter, making him surround him in holy fire. Your glared at him, he put up his front but on the inside, he felt his chest clench from this new feeling again, rejection.   
“ Lucifer, what the fuck do you want with me? Why did you give me this mark? I am not your soul mate! I anything why would I be soul mates with you?”  
“ Ouch, that hurt my poor, little, heart. Oh wait, I don’t have one.”  
He said with s smirk, pushing away the new feelings he had. He then rolled his eyes and placed on hand on his hip.   
“ Really, holy oil? That won’t hold me forever.”  
“ I sure as hell can try.” You said as you pulled out an angel blade from behind your back, you then looked into his eyes for the first time. You then felt a sudden connection. You felt, ashamed for what you had done to him. What where you even thinking? You shook your head and tried to not look into his icy-blue eyes. He ruffled his dirty blonde hair then pouted, looking at you.  
“ Oops, look at this.”  
“ Look at wh-“  
With in seconds the holy fire was gone and the angel blade was across the room. He was standing a few inches from your face; he smirked slowly then whispered into your ear.   
“ Don’t worry ___. I’m not going to hurt you, why would I hurt the one I’m meant to be with? “  
He pulled back and looked at you kindly, letting his mask slip only slightly, just to show he wasn’t all this so called “ evil. “ Your eyes widened as you locked eyes with him.   
“ Besides, you do realize that this mark would only work and show up if felt even the slightest of the same feelings for me that I have for you.”  
“ What sort of feeling would that be?”  
Lucifer cleared his throat then rubbed the back of his head, looking up at the ceiling.   
“ That feeling would be what you humans call, love.”  
You felt your cheeks turn red, and you then gripped your head. You thought to yourself that this couldn’t be right. How the hell, could you be soul mates with someone like Lucifer?  
“ Because when my father made you humans, even after I was cast out of heaven, he made everyone a soul mate. I even got one, when I never thought I would. If it helps, I think you are beautiful.”  
You opened your mouth then closed it. You sighed then looked him up and down. You then felt your fear grow once again. Did this mean you where damned to have your soul burn in hell? Would you become a demon? What the fuck would happen to you? You then locked yes with him; he showed a little smile as he stepped towards you. You put your hand up and he stopped in his tracks.   
“Lucifer, I don’t care what your father said or did, I never-“  
You both hissed as your marks both burned at the same time. You shook it off and continued to speak.  
“Want to see-“  
You gripped your shoulder as he did the same, his eyes widened as he tried t stop you.  
‘W-Wait! _____! Please give me a chance! I am not what people say, I have watched over you for some time and I-“  
“ I never want to see you again! Take you dumb mar with you too!”  
You then both fell to your knees as it felt like someone took gasoline and lit your marks on fire. Even though you just met him, deep down in your heart you felt like your heart had been ripped out of your chest. Little did you know that Lucifer had the same feeling. He then slowly stood up and sighed, looking down at the ground.   
If. . . that is what you wish ____, then so be it.”  
With a snap of his fingers he was gone. After a few minutes Sam, Dean, and Cas burst through your door, you looked at them as tears began to run down your cheeks. You had no idea why you started to cry but you just let it happen. The pain in your arm was to much, you smiled weakly at them, your vision started to fade, the last thing you saw was the boys running towards you till you blacked out. Hitting the cold, hard ground with a thud.


	3. Tainted Love chp 3 "Meant to be"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> end~

It had been a few hours since you passed out. You finally woke up and the first thing you heard was a relief sigh coming from Sam and Dean. You blinked slowly as your eyes adjusted to the light. 

“ H-How long have I been out for?”  
“ Only a few hours, what the hell happened to you back there?”

Dean asked and you chewed on your bottom lip as Dean’s eyes traveled to your mark, he sighed then rolled his eyes.

“ What, did the pain of that new tattoo cause you to whimp out? It’s only half finished! Come on, you are stronger then that!”

Dean laughed hard but Sam noticed you were not even cracking a smile but staring at him as you realized what had happened a few hours ago. Sam reached over and nudged his brother’s arm to make him stop laughing. Dean and Sam shared a look of worry; you then sighed and sat up on the bed.

“ First off this isn’t a half finished tattoo, or a tattoo at all. It’s a mark, kind of like your mark of Cain but with more.. Of a soul mate thing then demon one.”

Dean and Sam blinked then stared at you as the both yelled at the same time.  
“ What the hell are you talking about!?”

After a few minutes you had told everything to them. Dean’s face turned from one filled with worry to one filled with anger. Meanwhile Sam’s face went into panic mode. You couldn’t blame them. You then sat there on your bed for a good hour as the exploded at you. Dean was the worst out of the both of them.

“ Lucifer! Really? Lucifer out of all people! There must be some sort of spell, or some sort of course that was put on you! You can’t be this so- called “ soul mate” with him! For fuck sake, he ruined Sam’s head for the longest time and tried to make him into-, Well you where there!! You have to break this mark of yours, cut it off if you have to!”

“ Dean! That’s enough! I know your made but cutting it off? Really? If anything she is scared herself!”

Sam shouted at Dean to try and get him to shut up. It worked and Dean sat back down, finishing his rant. Sam then walked over to you, sitting on the edge of the bed. He reached over and gently placed his hand on top of yours. He gave a gentle squeeze then locked eyes with yours, his eyes where now filled with worry again. 

“ We will find a way to help you out of this, ok we will start with the research as soon as-“  
“ What.. What if I don’t want to get rid of it?”

Both Sam and Dean stared at you then you shifted slightly, trying to make yourself more comfy though you still felt uneven on the inside. Like something in you was battling with it’s self. You where looking down at your legs then slowly looked up to met both of the brothers eye’s on you, waiting for some sort of answer.

“ I-I need time to re-think some things. Please forgive me but I feel like I am going to pas out again if I don’t take a second to myself. Please understand, Sam, Dean. “

Sam nodded then got up and left the room. It took another minute till Dean finally left your room. You then lay back on your bed as you started to re-think the past events that all happened in such a short time. After a week you had got out of the shower, dried your hair and pulled on a t-shirt of your favorite band, and some black shorts. You then sat on the edge of the bed and gently rubbed your mark. You traced the half heart, for it still hadn’t stopped felt like it was burning. It got worse to be honest and you didn’t get why. You had been thinking about what Lucifer had said and realized how harsh you where to him. You where scared so your rejected him right away. You needed to try something and make sure of a few things first. You then closed your eyes and started to pray for Lucifer to come to you. You waited a few seconds and went to stand up, but then gasped as you heard the flutter of wings. You squeaked and lost your footing, landing back on the bed. Lucifer’s eyes seemed, darker, almost like they where rum. You then stood up again and walked closer to him. He looked around then smiled lightly, laughing lightly to himself.

“ No traps or holy oil? That’s new.”  
You shook your head then rubbed the back of your head, smiling softly as you looked down at your feet. You then saw his feet move closer to you; he gently lifted your chin, making you lock eyes with him.

“ Why did you call me? You said you never wanted to see me again.”

“ Because I hated you and the whole soul mate thing.”

You could feel the dagger that went into his heart as your spoke. He tried his best to hide it as he slowly recoiled his hand from your soft face. You then reached out and gently grabbed his hand. He looked at you with a glint of hope in he sky blue eyes.

“ That was then, I had time to re-think things over. I realized how, harsh I was to you. I think we can… make things work. One deal though.”

He perked up, if you could see his wings, they way they use to be. They would be fluttering right now. You smiled to yourself as you gently ran your thumb over the top of his hand. It was a lot colder then you though it would be, but it was smooth.

“ I say we just take things slow, is that ok? I still need time to adjust. I am sorry I rejected you the way I did. I was just scared and I never even knew soul mates where a real thing. It all just hit me to fast. “

Lucifer nodded then ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair with his free hand. He then smirked as he realized what you said but he then realized he was still and angel. 

“ I would still need your say though, after three days, if you don’t feel the same way I do, I will help take off the mark and leave you alone forever. That’s the only deal I will allow.”

You huffed but then nodded and smiled weakly.

“ Ok, Lucifer.”

You had gone on a few dates in secret. Just to avoid any more pressure you felt on your shoulders already. You sure as hell would be damned to hear another damn rent come from Dean’s mouth. As you and Lucifer got to know each other more, your heart had softened to the point that you realized that you fallen for him completely. On the third day, time was almost up. You had met Lucifer at a lake house, one that wad abandoned but was beautiful, he had brought you here on your second date and you loved it. He had thought if things where to end, they should end where he had fallen deeply in love with you too. 

“ So, it’s time isn’t it?”

Lucifer said with a somewhat sad smile. That was one thing you had learned about him over the past three days was that besides his cocky attitude and cheekiness. He had a big heart that wasn’t frozen over, mostly this would happen around you and only you. You had also felt the burning on your shoulder slowly fade over the days.

“ Yes it is, Lucifer. I have made up my mind.”

Lucifer nodded and turned to face you since he was watching the moon reflect off the lake. It reminded him of the way your eyes lit up when he would make you smile. You took a deep breath, walked closer to him, took his hands in yours and locked eyes. 

“ Lucifer, these past days have been, well to be honest. The best days of the life. I have thought about what you said and I have come to say that I..”

Lucifer didn’t look away. He just kept his eyes locked on yours; he swallowed hard, despite his expression staying neutral. 

“ It’s ok, please tell me what you want to say. I will not be mad not matter what you say.”

He cracked a small smile but his eyes had a pleading look in them. You closed your eyes, took another deep breath then spoke softly, your heart racing.

“ Lucifer, I have come to realize that I love you. I have seen that we are soul mates and I don’t know what you think but I know that I want to be with you and if you don’t feel the same then I-“

You where cut off by soft lips, crashing into yours. The kiss was filled with passion and thankfulness that you felt the same. You kissed back deeply. After you both finally broke away from one another, Lucifer smiled wide and gently ran his thumb across your cheek as he cupped your face. 

“ Oh my sweet, sweet soul mates. I love you so much. I never thought I would say those words. I am so happy I get to say them finally, for I have thought about saying them once I realized I had a soul mate. Since I had found you. Since I saw you walk into the room. “

“ Lucifer, I love you too.”

You both smiled at each other with pure love and passion. You then both shared a soft, sweet, loving kiss. He then swept you away to his home. For he promised you on one of your dates that if you felt the same way he did for you, he would let you move in with him and he would treat you like a queen. He did so and you couldn’t be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts? I hope you liked it!


End file.
